Star Fox: Termination Part 1
by Nintendo-Chief
Summary: Just when the team thought their jobs were over with a new problem arises on the planet Earth. What is it? Did Andross had to do with it? All will be revealed soon...


_**Star Fox: Termination**_

**Chapter 1: The Message**

**It was one normal day on Corneria with the whole Star Fox Team relaxing on vacation on different parts of the planet, except for Fox and Krystal being on their honeymoon (they've solved their problems after Assault). Slippy was on a trip to tour the biggest lake on Corneria, while Falco was surfing along a beautiful sunset, which was surprisingly nearby Fox's and Krystal's honeymoon. Slippy was wearing a Hawaiian-style t-shirt, a pair of shorts and always had a camera, Falco wore the same t-shirt but it was un-buttoned while surfing showing how fit he truly is, it also was in a MUCH thinner size than Slippy's, he wore shorts as well. Fox wore the same t-shirt, but buttoned and wore the same shorts and even wore his father's (James's) sunglasses. Krystal wore a two-piece showing the true beauty of her blue anthropomorphic vixen body. When out of nowhere, the whole team noticed a blink of light and a noise from their communicators. As the communicators came to life General Pepper then said:**

**General Pepper: Team Star Fox! It may have seemed your jobs were over, but there is something interesting you guys should hear!**

**Fox: Alright then, let us hear it.**

**General Pepper: Well, I warn you, it doesn't sound too good... (Plays message).**

**Message: (Noises of gun fire and streaming lasers as well as explosions are heard all over giving a feeling of insane warfare) SOMEBODY! PLEASE! ANYBODY! WE NEED HELP! THIS MESSAGE IS BEING SENT ANYWHERE! PLEASE, HELP US! MY NAME IS SGT. SAMUEL BRYERS! PLEASE HE- (message cuts off).**

**General Pepper: That message was sent from Earth, in the Sol (Solar system, of course) system.**

**Fox: Sol system?**

**Peppy: Oh yes the Sol system, that place used to be so peaceful, until recent activity...**

**Falco: "Recent activity?" Finally! SOMETHING interesting! **

**Krystal: Falco, you've always been so loose cannon! You're going to pay for your actions sooner or later.**

**Slippy: Yeah Falco!**

**Falco: Slippy, stay out of this!**

**Peppy: Alright guys, that's enough!**

**Slippy & Falco: Alright...**

**Fox: So General Pepper, when should we move out?**

**General Pepper: You should know Fox! It's always been as soon as possible!**

**Fox: Alright team; it's time we get back into the cockpit!**

**Team: Yeah!**

**General Pepper: Good luck!**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

**The whole Star Fox Team was back in their uniforms which usually involved a jacket with some kind of backpack as well as a jumpsuit (Slippy) or a t-shirt (Fox and Falco) as well as a purple sort of jumpsuit with some armor (Krystal). So they met again in the Cornerian Hangar full of multiple ships of the Cornerian fleet. Everyone was happy to meet each other again except for the message from earlier still in their heads of their new mission. The conversation made was then started by Fox:**

**Fox: Well guys, you ready for the new mission to planet Earth?**

**Krystal: Yeah!**

**Peppy: Sure am!**

**ROB64: Affirmative.**

**Slippy: Little nervous, but...**

**Falco: OH, YEAH!**

**All: (sighs)**

**Krystal: So, we're looking for Sgt. Samuel Bryers?**

**Fox: Yup, on planet Earth in the Sol system.**

**Peppy: Well, trust me you guys, I haven't heard well of that planet recently...**

**Fox: Well what's happened?**

**Slippy: Yeah, I want to know.**

**Krystal: So do I.**

**Falco: Ah, count me in.**

**Peppy: Well, at one time this planet was like ours, beautiful, lush of vegetables, and many different species of animals that LOOKED like us, but couldn't walk normally, or talk at all. In fact we could easily turn back like them if just went to our natural habitats bein' so close. The dominant species we heard that was on that planet the last time we spoke of it there were these people that were actually cousins of Andross's and Andrew's race called "humans." These "humans" looked like Andross and Andrew when they were normal, but these people had less hair then Andross and Andrew, the problem was that this race was becomin' too dominant and were takin' too much land and were makin' these machines, they were mainly being called "terminators," machines made for war to unman the field and keep humans from harm for more of a defense for their "countries."**

**Fox: Countries? What are those?**

**Peppy: They are different territories owned by different groups of humans. Well, anyway eventually these machines had their own big "brain" called Skynet, this program turned out like Andross, but in a different way, it became self-aware instead of being "crucified". This self-awareness made the Skynet program feel like it should be the only thing left on the planet. So, it just attacked the humans by first clearin' the world by using nuclear weapons made by the humans. Now these humans are in a ragin' war with these machines, the humans have only dented this army of steel, and if you noticed that they require help, that means that they are losing, bad...**

**Krystal: Guys, we must do something! We must save his race!**

**Fox: Yeah!**

**Falco: Right!**

**Slippy: Exactly!**

**ROB64: Affirmative.**

**Peppy: Well then, everybody to the Great Fox!**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Trip**

**As the Star Fox Team headed out from Corneria, they got a message from General Pepper, as they were interested for what Pepper had to say, Krystal had the only face looking downwards out of depression, as if it was Sauria all over again(from Adventures). She was afraid of the human race being wiped out before they even got to the planet Earth. She was also afraid that she would feel too much pain from the race being wiped out and that it would get in the way of the mission. Anyways, General Pepper's message was this:**

**General Pepper: I would just like to tell you brave soldiers good luck again and make sure you save the humans, try recruiting somebody like Samuel if you want to! (Chuckles)**

**Fox: You heard the man! Let's get this ship moving!**

**ROB64: Affirmative, initiating launch in T-minus 10...9...8...**

**Fox: (as ROB continues the countdown) Krystal, are you ok?**

**Krystal: (looks up) Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine.**

**Fox: Are you sure?**

**Krystal: Yeah, it's just-(LIFTOFF!)**

**Fox: WOAH! (They both try to hang on to something) (The turbulence turns down) So, you were saying, Krystal?**

**Krystal: Well, it's just that what if we're just too late for this "Samuel" and his "human" race?**

**Fox: Well, we'll just have to hope for the best when we get there.**

**Krystal: (hugs Fox with love) Oh Fox, I just don't know, I feel so sorry for them.**

**Fox: I know, it's pretty sad isn't it? (Fox hugs back as they touch each other pleasurably in certain areas) Well, as I said we just have to hope for the best... (An alarm starts to blare) **

**Falco: (Runs in, panting) Fox! Krystal! ROB has picked up reports of... wait, are you guys hugging at a time like this?**

**Fox: (Breaks off of Krystal) No! Falco, what's the news?**

**Falco: Uh... oh yeah! ROB picked up reports of Star Wolf heading this way!**

**Fox: Oh, great!**

**Krystal: These guys? Now? Uhh...**

**Chapter 4: Another Reunion**

**As the Star Fox Team went to deal with Star Wolf again they didn't want to spend much time with having the priority of trying to reach Earth in time for the humans. None the less they knew that they had to defeat Star Wolf in the meantime. **

**Wolf: Hello Star Fox so, you've heard that message from Earth?**

**Fox: How...How did you know?**

**Leon: It was broadcasted everywhere! Fuzz ball!**

**Falco: Hey, you better watch it flakey, I've heard you guys shed your skin, you look a bit pale 'cause you seem to have lost some as soon as you saw me!**

**Leon: You should remember you molt the same way! Looks like you lost quite a few feathers just seeing me!**

**Falco: Bring it on googly-eyes! (Engages in battle with Leon)**

**Fox: It's time we settle this Wolf!**

**Wolf: Can't let you do that Star Fox! Ahh, I can't wait to see that kid's face when I ask him to join Star Wolf! But, I guess your right, pup! (Engages in battle with Fox)**

**Krystal: Willing to take me on, Panther?**

**Panther: Sure, all I've done is admire your beauty, let's see if I can admire your skills. (Engages in battle with Krystal)**

**As each pair duked out blows to each other's Wolfens and Arwings, every Star Fox member managed to triumph.**

**Wolf: Your good, but I'm-no way! I don't believe it! **

**Fox: Looks like I win again!**

**Leon: Pitiful fowl, I am the great-wait no!**

**Falco: Told ya you couldn't take it!**

**Panther: Don't you remember Krystal, the sight of my rose means your-oh, never mind...**

**Krystal: Looks like you'll need to compliment my flying too!**

**Every Star Fox team member had beaten Star Wolf as if it was nothing. As they entered the Great Fox Slippy and Peppy walked up to them to congratulate on the battle.**

**Slippy: Good job guys!**

**Peppy: Good, now we can continue to Earth. Let's hope that no one else caught word of that signal.**

**Fox: Yeah, to Earth!**

**Chapter 5: Halfway Through the Trip**

**As the Star Fox Team tried to relax on the way to Earth, not only Krystal had bad feelings about their destination. Slippy definitely didn't look like he was perfectly still. To find out what was wrong, Falco went to find him after seeing him in this mood before.**

**Falco: Yo, Slippy, you ok? You don't look very good at all.**

**Slippy: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just...just...**

**Falco: Just what? Spit it out!**

**Slippy: You know that I'm not exactly the best darn flyer! YOU'RE the ace! Jeez...**

**Falco: I know that, but don't worry! As soon as we get down there I'm willing to save your butt, IF YOU SAY IT LOUDLY ON THE COMM CHANNEL IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!**

**Slippy: Falco, you suck...**

**Falco: Oh, just you wait Slippy, just you wait, you're gonna need help and you know it!**

**Slippy: Oh, really? Well, you're not exactly the NICEST GUY, FEATHER-BUTT!**

**Falco: What did you just say?**

**Peppy: (on intercom) Alright guys, it's time you two get along 'cause there are asteroids heading this way!**

**Slippy & Falco: Alright... I hate asteroids!**

**The whole Star Fox Team was then sent clearing asteroids for the Great Fox. While they did their job, something INTERESTING happened during their LITTLE task.**

**Fox: Uhh, I hate asteroids...**

**Krystal: Me too...**

**Slippy: Me three...**

**Falco: Me four- wait! What the heck is that?**

**As Falco notices everyone looks his direction they then also notice a GIANT asteroid!**

**Fox: TEAM, EVASIVE MANEUVERS!**

**Krystal: This is going to get rough!**

**Slippy: Oh man, I knew I had a bad feeling about this!**

**Falco: I'm going to go with Krystal on this one!**

**Krystal: Wait, Fox! What about Peppy and ROB!**

**Fox: You're right! Darn! We've got to find a way to destroy this thing!**

**Slippy: Wait! Fox! Look! There's a hole, IT'S JUST BIG ENOUGH FOR THE ARWING!**

**Fox: Great! Just what we needed I'm going in!**

**Krystal: Don't get killed!**

**Falco: Yeah, unless you want ME being new team leader!**

**Slippy: Don't die! You've been the best to me as a friend!**

**Everybody (but Falco) was nervous until Peppy asked what was going on, but as soon as they told him he was no different. After a while everybody's communicators spurted to life and something noticeable was happening to the giant asteroid.**

**Fox: Hey guys! Got it done! I found the center and blew it away with a bomb!**

**What had happened was that Fox had found a pillar holding the giant rock together. As soon as he got it locked on he blew it away with a smart bomb.**

**Slippy: YAY!**

**Falco: That's good, I guess...**

**Krystal: Great job, Fox!**

**Peppy: Agreed! Now let's continue to Earth! Everybody in!**

**Fox: Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No!**

**Krystal: What's going on Fox?**

**Fox: The asteroid's about to collapse on me! I'm almost out!**

**As the asteroid broke into little bits by the walls on the inside clashing with itself Fox was seen barely flying out of the big rock.**

**Peppy: Alright, NOW let's continue to Earth (chuckles) (everybody joins in on laughing)**

**Chapter 6: Almost There**

**As the Star Fox Team near their destination they notice how beautiful the Milky Way is Fox starts to cuddle with Krystal yet again. Just then, ROB breaks the moment with his robotic monotone voice by making this report:**

**ROB: We are now nearing the Sol system, just for knowledge the planets there in order are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto which was still being debated for a planet before the machine attack. This system has one star named The Sun and has one asteroid belt in between Mars and Jupiter. Many of the gas planets Jupiter and down have at least one-**

**Falco: Alright, alright enough already! Jeez!**

**Peppy: I seemed to have forgotten about how these humans would name everything in such a weird way! We assumed it's from their culture but we've never really tried to find out.**

**Fox: Well, I guess we could just ask Samuel about the reason for calling these planets such names when we get there.**

**Falco: Wow! We've never been to this part of space before!**

**? : I'll make you fools pay!**

**Falco: Who the- is that...Andross?**

**? : No, you idiot! I am the new emperor! Andrew Oikonny!**

**Fox: Andrew? I thought the Aparoids took you out with that one shot**

**Andrew: You think I would die that easily?**

**Falco: Can't blame us for it.**

**Andrew: OH, THAT'S IT! THIS TIME I WILL WIN AND YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY MY GIGANTIC FLEET THANKS TO UNCLE ANDROSS!**

**Slippy: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!**

**Then just like the beginning of Assault, the Star Fox Team get to battle stations in the arwings and start to take Andrew and his fleet head on. After a few big ships destroyed the team is tiring from battle.**

**Fox: This would be easier if we had the Cornerian fleet to help.**

**Slippy: Hey! Look! It's Andrew's flagship!**

**Fox: Well then I'm going in!**

**Fox then flies into Andrew's flagship like the original game and took out the core, while the flagship went down Andrew said a little something like this:**

**Andrew: YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M DEFEATED AGAIN! THEIR FLEET WASN'T EVEN HERE! I CAN GIVE UP GETTING ANYBODY ON MY SIDE FROM EARTH NOW! AND SAMUEL WAS THE PERFECT CHOICE TOO! UNCLE ANDROOOSSS!**

**Fox: Well, I know now that everybody heard the message but why do they desire Samuel so much?**

**Peppy: Well...**

**Fox: What is it Peppy? Do you know why?**

**Peppy: Well, you know how I said Earth has been watched before? Samuel is actually a one man army taking out those machines on his own and only taking minor burns from enemy fire.**

**Falco: Wow...Now that's what I call a soldier!**

**Fox: (in his head) Maybe Pepper wasn't joking about recruiting somebody like Samuel at first.**

**Chapter 7: Destination - Arrived**

**Well, the Star Fox Team has made it to the Sol system. As they pass the planets Pluto and up they see what ROB tried to tell them before Falco interrupted being the rings around the planets. Fox seemed to Saturn the most having the same color of his fur as well as those many rings the helium planet has. (Saturn's also my favorite planet ^_^)**

**Fox: Huh, well this system is smaller than ours that's for sure!**

**Falco: Yeah, especially when Corneria's involved in three different rows of planets!**

**ROB: We are now nearing Earth.**

**As the Great Fox flew in orbit around Earth the team were surprised, but in the negative way at seeing such a desolated planet due to war with those "terminators." Sometimes streaming lasers were seen; other times there would be huge explosions hitting random areas. As soon as when the Great Fox got in orbit everybody got in battle stations and got in their arwings to fly down to Earth. As soon as they did, Falco had a little issue.**

**Fox: Alright, we're here on Earth team so- wait what is that?**

**By that time Fox had seen something that stood upright, but had no flesh, it had glowing red eyes that looked like it could just disintegrate living things with them instead of its gigantic plasma gun being huge from the barrel! This "thing", this machine as you would call it made a mechanical *whirr* or *screech* with every move. This machine then turned and saw Fox's ship, shot a bolt at Fox, and almost nailing him in the head because of low altitude.**

**Fox: Man! That thing has good aim!**

**Falco: Are you ok Fox!**

**Fox: Yeah, it's just - FALCO! BEHIND YOU!**

**Falco: WHAT THE!**

**Just when Falco had noticed the flying mechanical menace behind him he was hit by the missile.**

**Falco: I'M-I'M GOING DOWN!**

**Fox: FALCO!**

**Falco: Don't worry Fox. I'll be alright.**

**Fox: WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!**

**Krystal: THERE HE IS! I FOUND HIM!**

**Chapter 8: They Finally Meet!**

**When Falco crash landed on Earth he found himself lying on the ground where everything was gray due to charring because of nuclear and futuristic warfare. Once he had started to just open his eyes he saw the machines Fox spotted already surround him with gigantic guns meant for mostly themselves or somebody strong enough to hold them long enough to survive. Fox and the team would've cleared the enemies and saved Falco, except for the fact that the flying machines that took Falco down to the dirty, gray, burnt surface. But just as they had lifted their guns flying, red plasma had flown into each one of the machines' heads. When they fell down to his face scuffing dirt into his eyes a physically fit figure in a slightly burnt jumpsuit came to pick him up. This jumpsuit was grey, (For the environment) black military boots, black military gloves, and a grey military cap. This human also had a three yellow-stripe patch on his left and right sleeves. This human looked like he was in his late 20s and started to talk to Falco.**

**? : Are you ok?**

**Falco: (Picked up by the figure) Yeah, I'm fine.**

**? : Good, almost thought you were a goner, but I noticed they didn't shoot you yet.**

**Falco: Yeah, (Notices he's being carried somewhere) hey where are you taking me!**

**? : Into a bunker, where we'll be safe for the time being.**

**The figure then takes Falco to a bunker and gets them both clearances. Even though they were allowed, it didn't look like Falco was welcome with all the looks of fear, question, and anger towards him being from somewhere new. Once they helped Falco get cleaned and ready for outside again the figure that saved him wanted to talk with Falco before they left again.**

**? : So, I never got to names, what's your's bud?**

**Falco: Mine? I'm Falco Lombardi, here to help for Sgt. Samuel Bryers against the enemy he's fighting against.**

**? : Oh, really? I know Samuel.**

**Falco: You do? Where is he?**

**? : You're looking right at him.**

**Falco: Wow! So you're him! Thanks for the help back there!**

**Samuel: No prob, anybody who's not a machine here is on my side.**

**Falco: You're a human?**

**Samuel: An average human, yes. You're a talking humanoid bird?**

**Falco: 'The crap's a humanoid?**

**Samuel: Something that has my similar build.**

**Falco: DUH?**

**Just then, Falco's communicator spurted to life, though it didn't have the best quality due to the bunker they were in.**

**Fox: Falco, can you here me! Hello!**

**Falco: Yeah, I'm here.**

**Fox: Whew, I thought you were a goner!**

**Falco: Yeah that's what I was told when I crash landed.**

**Fox: Have you got anything on Samuel yet?**

**Falco: Sure do, he's right next to me!**

**Fox: Can you get him to talk with me for a short time?**

**Falco: Yeah sure thing.**

**Samuel then takes the communicator looking at it with question.**

**Samuel: Sgt. Samuel Bryers of the Tech COMM forces here?**

**Fox: So, you're Samuel! I'm Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team here to help you.**

**Samuel: Glad to meet you I'm also glad my message got out to somebody like you guys! We could use some air support!**

**Fox: We'll do our best, what's the task?**

**Samuel: Well, I mainly sent that message to get support for storming the nearby major Skynet base so we could send Sgt. Kyle Reese back in time to help the mother of our leader Sarah Connor.**

**Fox: So, what's the lucky leader's name?**

**Samuel: John Connor, the savior of all mankind!**

**Slippy: Wait! Is he talking about THAT nearby base!**

**The base Slippy had designated was a gigantic, chrome fortress with plasma turrets dotting the structure all over showing that any force too weak would instantly be blown away before any progress could really even be made. It also had patrols on patrols of the walking humanoid machines that almost killed Falco earlier, as well as squads and squads of the same flying machines that took out Falco earlier with one homing missile. Not only that was the problem but the huge, impenetrable 300 x 400 foot door with a camera that could easily see a difference between a machine and an organism.**

**Whether the team thought this mission was supposed to be a piece of cake, or they knew it was bad from the start the team knew now that this wasn't going to be over with for a while.**

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

**As Samuel hitched a ride from Fox, and Falco hitched a ride from Slippy to the Great Fox, everyone who hadn't met the human were hoping to meet a new race that spoke their language. Fox didn't give a look towards the soldier, but on the inside he felt a little strange giving a ride to someone of a race they just found in a war. When they were finally out of Skynet's anti-air range and off the planet to see the Great Fox Samuel had quite a reaction unlike to Falco and his arwing. In fact, the human gave such excitement to the Great Fox that Fox had quite a smile out of relishing of Samuel's astonishment.**

**Samuel then noticed the communication screen flash on as Peppy began to talk. Something like an anthropomorphic hare didn't surprise Samuel after seeing Falco or the Great Fox… **

**Peppy: So Fox, is the Sgt. coming in safe and sound?**

**Fox: Yeah, expected him to puke from a few Gs, but he's okay. Heh heh.**

**Peppy: Do a barrel roll, see if that'll work. (Both Fox and Peppy begin to chuckle as Samuel wonders what's so funny)**

**As Fox and Slippy begin to land their ships, Samuel now saw the rest of the team. Samuel had already seen Peppy, but all he did when he saw ROB thought in his mind saying "**_**cool,**_**" but then he saw the beautiful blue-furred vixen. Suddenly, Panther and Fox weren't the only two people who had **_**affections **_**for Krystal, because now there was a newcomer to this little competition. Samuel then asked Fox a question about Krystal.**

**Samuel: Hey Fox.**

**Fox: Yeah Samuel?**

**Samuel: Who's the girl over there?**

**Fox: Oh, that's my wife, Krystal. We were on our honeymoon until your little message showed up.**

**Samuel: Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to ruin your time to be with your new wife.**

**Fox: (laughs loudly) Oh it's okay, in fact you brightened up Falco's day which made him almost get killed until you saved him down there.**

**Samuel: Alright (gets off arwing) well, where do we go no-**

**Krystal: (taps on Samuel's back) Hi there!**

**Samuel then slowly turned to Krystal's dazzling, green eyes which had frozen him from getting anywhere away or around her.**

**Samuel: (Having difficulty talking) Uhh… h-hi, your n-name's… K-Krystal, right?**

**Krystal: Yes, how'd you find that out, from Fox?**

**Samuel: Umm… y-yeah, yeah I did sure did find out from Fox. Heh heh… Well, g-gotta goooo…. m-meet the frog! **_**"Yeah that's it! Good job, Samuel!"**_

**Krystal: Well, nice meeting you!**

**Samuel: Nice meeting you too!**

**Samuel than ran if those machines were shooting at him again. Even though Slippy wasn't exactly the best person to meet, he was glad he got out of that foxhole which was meeting such a beauty. None the less, he hoped to meet Slippy hopefully finding something to talk to him about that is usually used when meeting somebody new.**

**Krystal: I wonder what's going on with him Fox.**

**Fox: Yeah, he acted pretty strange around you, he didn't act like that anywhere else.**

**Samuel: Hey Falco, who's the mechanic?**

**Falco: Oh, this little green guy? He's Slippy.**

**Slippy: (shakes hands with Samuel) Nice meeting you. How'd you know I was a mechanic?**

**Samuel: I could tell by the uniform you're wearing, the stains on it, the tools you have on your belt and the cap you're wearing.**

**Slippy: Wow, you're really observant of people aren't you?**

**Samuel: (whispers) Well trust me, when you need to tell the difference between a human and a well-disguised machine you need the observance.**

**Slippy: What?**

**Samuel: Nothing! Nothing.**

**Samuel then remembered the usual job for the Tech COMM soldiers that he talked of earlier while in a conversation with Slippy as it put his mood from then on into a depression until he had to go meet everybody at the command center for the Great Fox.**

**When everybody had met at the command center everyone mainly looked at Samuel, being a possible new team member IF he played his cards right.**

**Peppy: Well, we're all here for hopefully the same reason correct?**

**Fox: Yes, to help Samuel's race with fighting the evil machines otherwise known as "terminators."**

**With that one word Samuel acted he was surrounded by demons in Hell, spitting fire and whipping the flesh off his skin with giant spike-covered whips and having him gush gallons of blood. The team had then noticed this look of fear and wondered what was wrong.**

**Fox: Samuel, are you alright?**

**Samuel: What? Oh, oh yeah you guys continue. Sorry about that.**

**As Samuel reassures everybody that he was fine, the team was having second thoughts of recruiting the human. Then, Fox asked the question.**

**Fox: Alright well Samuel, what do you think we need to do for you?**

**Samuel: Well, as I said earlier the only real thing I required help for was to storm that was nearby the HQ that I took Falco to for bandaging. This base if you guys saw it at all is heavily fortified to an extent to where this is going to be long, short, easy, hard, clean, or grueling battle to get Sgt. Kyle Reese to the time travel machine to get to 1984 in San Francisco, California of the United States.**

**Falco: How do we beat these hunks of steel then?**

**Samuel: Well, even though we have many men, just that's not going to help our invasion of the machine base. We'll need ground support if any and definitely some air support if you guys could support us on both frontlines.**

**Fox: We sure can, now you've only seen our ships, right?**

**Samuel: Yeah.**

**Fox: Well we have Land Masters, our own tanks that can take extreme amounts of damage and harsh environments easily like your own.**

**Samuel: Let's hope it can take on some HKs.**

**Fox: HKs. What are those?**

**Samuel: They are the tanks of the machines and are gigantic, able to annihilate most things in its way, HK stands for hunter-killers.**

**Falco: What were those things that shot me down?**

**Samuel: Those must've been FKs, flyer-killers. They are not only fighter ships but also carriers of the ground machines that almost killed Falco, but I was there to save him. **

**Falco: Well I've could've fended on my own! You don't have to act like YOU'RE the hero!**

**Samuel: Sorry Falco didn't mean anything by that. (Chuckles quietly)**

**Well, none the less we've got to go down there and get into that base soon, or the human race is extinct forever!**

**Fox: Right!**

**Falco: I guess…**

**Slippy: Definitely!**

**Peppy: Mm-hm!**

**Krystal: Yeah!**

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Baddies…**

**As the Star Fox team and the human were in the launch hangar, everyone gave each other good luck on the upcoming ever-lasting battle. Then everybody took a look at Samuel and wonders if Pepper was still really joking about recruiting him, or if he was serious. The team then all noticed that Samuel was looking at the arwings as if they were vaguely familiar. So then, Fox went up to ask him...**

**Fox: Hey Samuel, what's going on?**

**Samuel: Huh? What?**

**Fox: You're looking at our ships in a weird way. Are you alright? You're looking at our ships as if they're familiar.**

**Samuel: Yeah, it's just you guessed it right. They do seem familiar.**

**Fox: From what?**

**Samuel: I just... keep forgetting! It's right on the tip on my tongue! I can't remember!**

**Fox: Well, don't hurt yourself on remembering.**

**(Both laugh)**

**Fox: Good luck out there; you could use one of our vehicles.**

**Samuel: Nah, I'll fight with my men, you may not want to be on the ground. You and your team should stay in the air for support or helping each other.**

**Fox: Alright then.**

**The team then started heading back to Earth, Fox then drops Samuel to a Tech COMM squad ready to cover their sergeant whenever there was an attack by the machines. Fox then gets back into his team's formation ready to air strike the enemy base and enemies firing on Samuel and waits for the Tech COMM force's signal.**

**Fox: Alright team, the Tech COMM should be giving us a signal any minute.**

**Krystal: Fox.**

**Fox: Yeah?**

**Krystal: I'm afraid. I'm afraid this won't work. I'm-**

**Fox: Krystal, don't be afraid. We'll get out of this for sure and see how the humans fare. Hopefully they should do well enough to handle the ground forces while we handle the base defenses and the air units.**

**Krystal: You know what, your right Fox. We can do this!**

**Slippy: Hey! There's the signal!**

**The signal was a two-light flash from a powerful little flashlight on the line of the Tech COMM forces in a trench. The problem was with no resources, the only force there were just men and guns. Then again, there were all kinds of different guns. Machine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles you name it. Of course being the future, they all were plasma-based.**

**Fox: Alright team, attack!**

**The Star Fox team then started the future fray by nailing quite a few anti-personnel and anti-air turrets and a few HK tanks. The humans then started to rush the humanoid machines as they marched out of the huge cyber-base and metal pieces were seen flying every inch of the battlefield. Then as the team made another run, they all noticed Samuel being the tactical genius that he was telling the army where the machines were, the number in certain areas, and their tactics on how to counter the humans. Even though many machines were destroyed, so were many humans killed being fried from huge amounts of enemy plasma fire. Sometimes Samuel's tactics also got humans killed, but he kept doing his job. The problem was that the machines were killing more than dying and Samuel was starting to already run out of options. As Star Fox kept air striking the base they noticed Samuel was sooner or later going to need some help. In fact, before they even knew it, as soon as they tried to talk to Samuel they would hear his own plasma rifle mowing down machines and his breath from running probably miles back from the front lines which was also falling back. Due to that event, Fox became a little more persistent at getting Samuel to talk.**

**Fox: Samuel? Are you there?**

**Samuel: Need... support! Too... many... machines!**

**Fox: I told him he was going to need something!**

**Krystal: Fox!**

**Fox: Okay, ROB.**

**ROB64: Yes, Fox?**

**Fox: Beam a Land Master down to Samuel.**

**ROB64: Affirmative.**

**ROB then sent a Land Master right in front Samuel as the tank deflected a beam heading straight for Samuel's head as he got in the tank and actually started driving like he had trained for months. As Samuel was blowing terminators to shreds with the excellent tank, everybody did not believe his skill with the vehicle. The team then tried to continue on striking the base while Samuel was destroying machines with the giant tank. After quite a few explosions from hits of enemies Fox then opened a comm. channel checking everybody out.**

**Fox: Status report.**

**Falco: I'm good.**

**Krystal: No hits here.**

**Slippy: I'm fine, I'm fine.**

**Fox: (Gets impatient for a few minutes.) Hey! Samuel!**

**Samuel: Yeah? Sorry, just found the comm. channel button, heh heh.**

**Fox: Status report.**

**Samuel: Oh, I'm alright.**

**Fox: Alright then. Now, we've hit most of the defenses and we need some ground support. Samuel, can you help us over here?**

**Samuel: Yeah just let me get over- AAH!**

**Everybody then jumped from the scream as they saw the land master being hit by a plasma rocket. Fox then just started yelling in the comm.**

**Fox: SAMUEL! ARE YOU THERE?**

**Samuel: Yea-Yeah, yeah I'm-I'm fine alright. The land master could use some repairs though (Coughs quite a bit due to smoke).**

**Krystal: Do you have any nearby engineers?**

**Samuel: No, I'm too far out for human support.**

**Slippy: I'll do it.**

**Fox: No! Give me the tools Slippy. I'll do it.**

**Slippy: But! But! Ok…**

**As Fox landed near the land master, Slippy landed nearby and tossed the tools from his cockpit to Fox. Fox then ran to the tank as he heard streaming plasma zip across the sky. Samuel was standing out of the tank waving at Fox.**

**Samuel: Thanks for the help.**

**Fox: Thanks for not letting me help my friends (Chuckles).**

**Samuel: Sorry about that, that rocket came out of nowhere.**

**Fox: Slippy, have you analyzed the tank?**

**Slippy: Yeah, the haul is the only thing that took damage, thank goodness for energy shields!**

**Fox: So what do we do?**

**Slippy: Find a good amount of metal lying around and weld it to the tank for new arm- oh, spit! Bogey on my back!**

**An FK was on Slippy's back and he couldn't get him off. Luckily for him Krystal was always following Slippy, afraid something like this would happen.**

**Krystal: Ahh, I got him in my sights hang on! (Blasts him)**

**Slippy: Thanks, Krystal!**

**Krystal: That should teach you about catching too much attention for next time!**

**Slippy: But, but I- never mind.**

**Fox: Slippy!**

**Slippy: Yeah? Oh, that's right! Get some metal and weld it for new armor!**

**Samuel: Well, since we need that I know some areas full of metal nearby since I blew machines away over there.**

**Fox: Alright go get it, I'll wait here and guard the tank.**

**Samuel: Ok.**

**As Samuel scouted for the metal he wondered if this victory would win a huge part of the war even though it wouldn't win the whole war. Then he thought if he could leave this planet with Star Fox would he even want to leave his comrades or would he want to die with his men in battle? He got off the subject and went back to collecting the metal they required for the tank for ground support as he did he thought, "**_**Besides, the Star Fox team wouldn't want me anyway with how I've acted around them," **_**he then found a good hunk of scrap but just as he was about to pick up the piece, both a noise and a flash were emanating from the pile as he stared for a second he realized what it was. So he started running as the sound made a "beep," which was at a higher pitch every second, he then saw Fox in his face before he could fully sprint.**

**Fox: What's wrong? You ran away from a good piece of metal.**

**Samuel: GET DOWN!**

**Fox: What?**

**Samuel knew they had no time so he tackled Fox down with him to the ground right when the noise was making three "beeps," on the same, very high pitch. By the next second, metal and fire was seen everywhere in a tremendous explosion.**

**Fox: WHEW! Thanks for saving me from that, we would've been dead if you hadn't tackled me!**

**Samuel: Yeah, no- GOD! MY- MY- uhh.**

**Samuel then suddenly fell down, as Fox checked him he saw a huge piece of metal sticking into Samuel's back. He tried to remove it, but Samuel would scream his eyes out in pain with every try. Fox then knew what he had to do, he needed to get Samuel either to a nearby human bunker, or get him to the Great Fox. By the next moment he made his decision.**

**Fox: Come on! (Trying to drag Samuel) We've got to go!**

**Samuel: I…I can't. My back, it's hurting like hell.**

**Fox: Samuel! SAMUEL! COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**

**Samuel: Alright, alright I'll try.**

**So by the next moment Fox and the fallen Samuel were in his arwing to the Great Fox for ROB to check him out. When he got to the arwing he noticed that the rest of the team was still battling and that he had to drop Samuel off ASAP. As Fox gave Samuel to ROB and Peppy he sprinted like if there was no tomorrow (There might not be!) to his arwing to get back into battle. When Fox flew back to Earth he knew that they needed the land master but thought he would get killed out there trying, so he thought of talking to the Tech COMM head of command, John Connor. Fox knew the safest way was to wait for Samuel to recover and then have him talk to John on their communicators of their own. So he ordered his team to fall back as he saw the humans do it a long time ago.**

**Fox: Alright team, fall back. You all did a great job out there.**

**Slippy: THANK YOU!**

**Krystal: Finally!**

**Falco: Aww, I was just starting to have fun!**

**Fox: Well too bad, we have to see Samuel recover then we can move back in.**

**Falco: What? Why do we have to wait on that stupid cousin of Andross?**

**Fox: He sent the distress call, he helped us back there, and HE is pretty good with a land master!**

**Falco: So he's good with land master, what if he's not good with an arwing?**

**Fox: Well…**

**Slippy: He's got a point Fox.**

**Fox: I know, I know. Well maybe if we have time we can test him on a ship in the training room before we have to go back down.**

**Krystal: Yes, we could try that by that time. But remember guys, if we don't hurry his race is done for.**

**Fox: Well that's what we'll do. Test him before we return planet-side.**

**As the Star Fox team flew up into the docking bay they saw Peppy running to them as if he was young again. By the time he got to Fox's arwing he was panting as if he was about to have his heart explode.**

**Peppy: Fox! Uhh, y-you need to see Samuel right now!**

**Fox: Al…right.**

**As Peppy and the rest of the team walked to the recovery room they noticed the x-ray near him showing something probably Peppy and ROB discovered about the metal.**

**Peppy: Fox, the problem isn't the metal itself but how DEEP it is! (Directs the team to an x-ray picture) As you can see, somehow this lucky guy is still alive from that metal bein' 2 feet deep! I mean, it was about to puncture his left lung if it wasn't for that armor they have him wear! Of course this means that the real problem is getting the metal out, bein' so freakin' deep!**

**Fox: What can we do about this, Peppy?**

**Peppy: Well officially we have 2 options; we can pull all the metal out and risk major blood loss, or we can saw off the protruding metal and allow the biggest part of penetration to be metal skin and remove every other part with minor blood loss.**

**Fox: Well then you know what to do Peppy.**

**Peppy: Right.**

**When Peppy talked to ROB about what to do ROB nodded and equipped a saw-blade hand for the job. Peppy had grabbed a pretty large set of tweezers for the operation. As Peppy and ROB started on Samuel everyone started heading for their rooms since it was about midnight their time. The operation wasn't long but loud nonetheless, with almost nobody going to sleep but Slippy, being around such noises as a mechanic. By 2:00, the operation was over and everybody finally got their sleep. When everybody got up in the morning, everybody had their own breakfast. Fox had an average continental breakfast, (Bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes) he acted like he enjoyed it, but since Slippy wasn't the best cook, as soon as he turned, Fox dumped the stuff to where it belonged; in the trash. Falco had a simple ham and cheese toaster sandwich, plain and simple (He made it on his own because of the hate of his for Slippy and his cooking, thinking better food could've come out of a toilet). Peppy had a huge omelette with every type of breakfast meat possible and loaded with cheese. Slippy had made his own breakfast wrap, except it didn't look too healthy since it was loaded with grease from the bacon, sausage, ham, also having cheese take half the **_**appetizing **_**thing (Pretty much everything he did with it, it would drop a huge glob of grease X( ). Krystal, being aware of Slippy's cooking (Learning the hard way :'( ) had made her own what looked like buffet of ice cream being what she called "the usual," (!) since their was nothing else she could stomach from Slippy's cauldron called a pan. By that time, Fox had noticed that someone they recently met wasn't there in the kitchen.**

**Fox: Hey, Peppy.**

**Peppy: Yeah?**

**Fox: So where's our guest?**

**Peppy: Oh, I don't know, I haven't checked. He's probably still in the surgery room.**

**As soon as Peppy finished his sentence, the lights of the Great Fox made a flashing red meaning code red and the next noise was ROB blaring on the intercom.**

**ROB: ALERT! ALERT! SAMUEL HAS ESCAPED FROM MEDICAL BAY! LOCATION: UNKNOWN! DANGER EMMINENT! **

**Fox: ROB! TURN THAT CRAP OFF!**

**ROB: Affirmative.**

**Fox: So wait, where's Samuel?**

**ROB: Location: Unknown.**

**Fox: Great.**

**As Fox kept running through the Great Fox he searched every room on his way through the ship. **

**Fox: Man, where is he? He's gotta be here somewhere!**

**He must've done it 5 times before he realized he didn't search one room in a whole other section of the ship. The holo-training room! He dashed to that room hoping Samuel wouldn't get himself hurt badly by anything there. When Fox got there he realized the door was locked he knew he was there (Locks being give-away's). As soon as he typed in the code he saw an Aparoid fly across almost in his face as he saw Samuel handling a whole elite squad of them on his own, with his bear hands on the highest difficulty! When he ripped the last one in his half, spraying Aparoid guts everywhere; he noticed draft on his back from the door and trembled from being caught by somebody for being in that room. When he turned he saw Fox gaping, the problem was that he couldn't tell if it was out of anger or surprise. So, he tried to found out.**

**Samuel: Well, uhh hey Fox! You can see that I recovered well heh heh, oh forget it I'll drop this crap, I'm sorry I came in here and well uhh, I guess… training. So do whatever I deserve it, I didn't think you guys would like me.**

**Fox then stopped gaping at the scene as Samuel left the room and realized that he needed to say something when frozen from such action after metal being flown into your back.**

**Fox: Wait! Samuel! (Catches up to Samuel and gets him to stop walking) I wasn't mad! I was astounded! How did you recover so fast? I didn't think you could walk from that shrapnel today! Let alone handle something like that in our training room!**

**Samuel: Oh! How stupid of me! (Laughs) Well, I guess it was mainly because of the fact that Peppy was right about where that metal was in my body. Since it amazingly didn't hit anything, I mean that thing was a 4 x 5 hunk of steel!**

**Fox: Well that's ne- wait a sec, what did you mean that we wouldn't like you?**

**Samuel: Well, I heard you guys on the comm. last night when I was in the Medical Bay. Of course the only person at the time being like that was Falco. I expected him to be like that ever since what I said about him when we planned our strategy.**

**Fox: Oh, so you heard that huh? Well, that's great, I told Peppy to turn his communicator off when he's not talking!**

**Samuel: Well, it's ok. You guys probably don't have the space for me anyway.**

**Fox: Now don't talk like that, look at it this way; at least we thought about it.**

**Samuel: You know what, your right. I think about it so much because you guys are familiar from my childhood and that something like this was my dream, but don't listen to me. Just ignore me about it right now.**

**Fox: Ok, well we better get to the kitchen so you can eat up and everybody won't worry.**

**Samuel: Alright, count to think of it. I am pretty damn hungry.**

**When everybody saw Fox return with Samuel they all wondered where Samuel went except for Falco as he left because he didn't want to hear it.**

**Krystal: So, what happened? Where'd he go?**

**Peppy: Yeah, you sure had ROB stirred up there Samuel.**

**Slippy: Yeah! I want to know too!**

**Samuel: Whoa! Whoa! I had ROB "stirred up?"**

**Slippy: You mean you didn't hear it?**

**Peppy: ROB went code red on ya for leaving.**

**Samuel: Well, you guys were done with me weren't you?**

**Peppy: Yeah, we just want to know.**

**Samuel: Well, really all I did was saw ROB's security grid map for the Great Fox and saw the training room and thought that I needed training. So I handled a few bugs that were huge compared to the normal ones on the hardest difficulty with my bare hands, they were kind of a challenge.**

**By this time everybody gaped just like Fox at Samuel, but this time he knew what the look was of and didn't care this time. They all then turned their looks towards Fox who nodded at the story.**

**Samuel: So now Fox says that I needed to come to eat, but I don't want to be a burden.**

**Slippy: No, it's okay! Here! Have some of my sausage!**

**Slippy then plopped a huge still-bubbling sausage right on Samuel's' plate, he then sat down and took one bite. He then acted like he saw heaven.**

**Fox: Uh, Samuel? You ok?**

**Samuel: MMM, SO GOOD! I HAVEN'T HAD REAL FOOD SINCE I WAS A KID!**

**Slippy then had a face like if he found a new love instead of his own (In Command, forgot name). So as soon as Samuel got up to find Slippy's eyes tearing from joy he smiled in how much he made the frog happy he felt like he was being a real-deal Santa Clause since he'd never seen such appreciation in such a long time.**

**Slippy: REALLY? YOU LIKE THEM?**

**Samuel: Like them? I LOVE them! I'd like some more if that's ok.**

**Slippy: SURE! TAKE AS MANY AS YOU CAN EAT!**

**Samuel then saw the immense amount of them left and started chowing down 3 plates of sausages (Each plate had about 10 0_0!) All of the rest of the team there had watched him eat without belief. Samuel also tried every different form made with them that Slippy had supplies for, being happy with every result. After basically a slaughter of animals from how much meat Samuel ate basically sending continents that could've mad out of the protein. Then Fox asked a question he had for long time.**

**Fox: Uhh, Samuel? Are you full?**

**Samuel: Yeah, I'm think I'm-**

**By then Samuel had made a GIANT of a burp that seemed to shake the whole kitchen. As soon as it was over, he covered his mouth ASAP.**

**Samuel: (Muffled) OH CRAP, I'M SORRY!**

**Fox: Uhh, it's ok. Well, now that you're all done eating. Why did you eat so MUCH?**

**Samuel: Sorry about that. Well, it's mainly because of what we were fed in the Tech COMM was a miniscule canister of bio-degradable food. It was basically cat food when I was young-**

**Krystal: Wait, CAT food?**

**Samuel: Yeah why?**

**Krystal: Don't you think that's a little DISRESPECTFUL to cats?**

**Krystal then gave the human a demonic stare as if she was going to rip him in half by the next second and drink his blood dry. Samuel then realized why she gave such a look.**

**Samuel: Wait, (Slaps his own head) of course! You're an anthropomorphic being! There are such things as cat-people where you come from! So stupid!**

**Krystal: What?**

**Samuel: Well, back when I was young when the Earth was green-**

**Fox: Oh, yeah! Remember Krystal? There versions of us were more primitive! Peppy told us that!**

**Krystal: Oh, I forgot! Silly me! Sorry for going off the handle!**

**Samuel: Oh, it's ok. I'd be pretty offended too if Peppy hadn't told me either!**

**Krystal: But, still were they your pets or something like that?**

**Samuel: If we could domesticate them, then yeah of course.**

**Krystal: Oh, now I fully understand.**

**Samuel: So anyway, it was like cat food and we barely even got the crappy stuff. I honestly could never get full. It never helped never being full when you're on the battlefield all the time against those things...**

**There was then a very dark, silent moment made as they saw Samuel look down almost having post-traumatic drama from past slaughters of his men. He then looked up and tried to shove it off.**

**Samuel: Well, the good thing is that you guys came to help us here! I honestly thought we wouldn't get anything, but to get something like you guys! If we win this, I owe you guys bigger than I already do, and that's still huge!**

**Fox: Well, you don't really need to get on that subject right now. We just need to focus on one more thing before we go back down to Earth.**

**Samuel: Oh, ok so what's that?**

**Fox: Testing your skills!**

**As soon as Fox said "your," he thought it wasn't going to end well, but when he said "skills," it was like an all new phobia. He knew something new was going to pop out at his face and if he couldn't handle it, he didn't want to let such awesome people down and look weak. So he asked one question.**

**Samuel: So what do we do first?**

**Fox, Krystal, Slippy, & Peppy: Training!**

**Chapter 11: Training!**

**On the Great Fox everybody headed to the holo-training to watch how good Samuel was ready for battle with the team. Falco was hoping to see the guy do everything wrong so he could laugh right in his face. Fox and Krystal were surprised the human, but both didn't know since he hadn't flown an arwing yet. Slippy and Peppy were more on the bright side and kind of wanted a new team member like him. So, the team had Samuel go in the holo-training room while they were behind a mirror window to see his progress.**

**Fox: Alright Samuel Bryers, since you've already met the holo-training room and used one of our vehicles you have only one stage and two sessions: ****Special Moves with the Land Master****, ****Arwing Training****, and ****Squad Training****. We're skipping most of the ****Land Master Training****, ****Hand-to-Hand Training****, and ****Firearm Training**** because of what you've shown on Earth and here where I found you fighting an elite band of Aparoids on your own. Since you've done most of it, we'll do ****Special Moves with the Land Master**** first. Good luck!**

**In the session he started off with the room just having a wave of light turn the room into a lush green planet civilized by the same kind of people as the Star Fox team, he wish he could ask Fox where he was, but he waited for a break first. As they started the session Samuel had only needed to be told what to do to make the tricks (The one he caught the fastest of was the barrel roll at an alarming rate). The civilization was then under attack by a weird fleet of alien ships fighting with ships that defended the city that resembled the Star Fox arwings. The new targets seemed familiar, but he shrugged it off. They then did a battle session with the new enemies and with help of those new feats he came out with no damage, a new Star Fox Team Time Record, and a new Highest Accuracy Record. Even though he got these, he still didn't get the Most Control Record (Fox), or the Use of the Environment Record (Falco). None the less, he still was a very good land master pilot. Everybody except Falco was surprised with such expertise.**

**Fox: We will now go on to ****Squad Training****, tell me now if you want to take a break.**

**Samuel: No, I'm good.**

**Fox: Alright.**

**Samuel: Hey, Fox.**

**Fox: Yes?**

**Samuel: Where were we just now?**

**Fox: Everybody's home planet here except Krystal, Corneria.**

**Samuel: Oh, it was so beautiful it reminded me of the old Earth. But it had less pollution and was way better off then the old Earth in the first place. And Fox? I have one more question.**

**Fox: Yeah?**

**Samuel: Who were those enemies?**

**Fox: They were our old enemy Andross' fleet, why?**

**Samuel: They seemed familiar is all.**

**Everybody looked at each other in the observation room as if they were still felt suspicious why everything seemed so familiar to the human. They eventually just shrugged it off and Fox started the next session. In the next session Samuel started off with holographic versions of the Star Fox team on the front on the ground right there with him on Corneria yet again except they were a huge amount of Aparoids in the same city attacked earlier by Andross' fleet. Fox had their average blaster assault rifle, Krystal the same, Falco with a blaster sniper rifle, and amazingly Slippy with a blaster gatling gun! Samuel found himself with a blaster assault rifle.**

**Fox: Alright, so here's the deal in this session. The first half is taking orders, and the second half is giving orders. We haven't seen what you've done exactly of commanding on Earth, so we will test you on it now. If you noticed, even though I talk, the holographic Fox still stands and does nothing. We have our own recordings for each of us in this training session, so you will only two Foxes; everyone else will just have their recordings. I won't tell you what my counterpart's commands mean since you give them on Earth. I will only tell you if you have no idea what they are. Good luck! **

**Fox's clone then made the signal to move out and Samuel knew exactly what it meant as the whole team ran into the city with everybody taking offensive positions. Fox's counterpart then pointed at Samuel and told him by physical command to move in and check it out. Samuel did exactly that and checked the perimeter and checked every angle for enemies in the open area just in case the enemy was crawling on the wall ready to attack them from the behind or the flanks. As soon as he looked at the ceiling, there they were. The aparoid started to threaten him with blood-curdling screeches, bearing their 6-inch long fangs, and showing their 3-foot long claws just before they were going to swarm him. Too bad for the Aparoids though, as they were torn to shreds by Samuel's excellent aim with the rifle. Fox then asked him if it was clear, as Samuel nodded he still kept moving slowly and silently up to nearby cover waiting for new orders. Fox then made another command to Samuel to check the next and to put on a silencer. Samuel did just that and moved in to the next room, but by the time he was in the next room tougher Aparoids had the room covered as Samuel came to realize that these are different by skin. These actually had one area of weakness; the head. This time though, Krystal's clone came in to the room with him and with both their aim tore all the new bugs to shreds with heads exploding and guts flying. Samuel then made sure all enemies were eliminated again and Krystal gave the message it was clear until she was interrupted silently. Once there was silence Samuel spun around faster than Sonic could run at top speed and found the one of the just-discovered type of Aparoids holding her by his huge, organic blades for arms with his mouth opening showing huge, abundant rows of fangs ready to bite her head right off. In less than one second of turning around he made a perfect shot at the Aparoid's head and killed it easily before it did anything to Krystal. The session went on like this with different enemies handled with different squad-mates until the second half of training came up. The room then went back to normal as Fox said:**

**Fox: That's enough! Samuel, you did great with no hits, no casualties, 100% accuracy, a 100% clearing on each room, and a perfect understanding of commands! You didn't get the best time on this session, but you did get what really counted! Are you ready for the next half?**

**Samuel: Yeah, I'm ready.**

**The same thing happened to the city, but they entered this time a different way as he gave a perfectly understandable order of "move out." This time every room they went in he made a circle of the squad covering every side and angle that could be watched making the perfect moving cover. They came out victorious with a few close calls due to new enemies, but that was about it. The room then went back to normal as Fox said:**

**Fox: That's enough! Samuel, you did excellent with no hits, no casualties, 100% accuracy, 100% cleared on each room, and a perfect execution of commands! With that perfect tactic you barely missed the best time by a millisecond! Do you want a break? With how you're doing I wouldn't blame you!**

**Samuel: You know, after breakfast I did need a drink... yeah, sure why not?**

**As soon as Samuel came out of the training room everyone but Falco went to talk to him. They kept congratulating him, but he wanted that drink first! Samuel saw Falco walk away and wanted to ask what was wrong with him, so he finally told everybody how thirsty he was.**

**Samuel: (Hoarse) Alright everybody, I'm sorry if I sound rude but I really need that drink!**

**Fox: You didn't get one earlier? Go ahead, I understand. I've been that thirsty before!**

**Samuel: Thanks!**

**They let him through and he dashed to that fridge in their kitchen and asked for what he could he could drink. They said he could have whatever he wanted being hospitable. He asked if he could have some cold juice and they gave him the ok even though they expected him to get water.**

**Fox: (Everybody now enters the kitchen) Why juice?**

**By the time they got there he finished a huge glass of some of their apple juice. Everybody saw the glass and turned from excitement from Samuel's progress and turned to astonishment because the glass was really one of their pitchers (0_0)! As he rinsed the glass nobody said nothing for a good 5 minutes from a whole pitcher of apple juice drank. Samuel then realized how much he really drank and that their astonishment was anger and then started to plead.**

**Samuel: Oh, man! Guys I'm sorry for drinking that much apple juice! Does anybody love that stuff other than me here?**

**Fox: Falco does!**

**Samuel: (0_0) Well, once he sees how much is left I'm screwed!**

**Krystal: Oh, don't worry we'll defend you for it. He's been on your case non-stop since we got back.**

**Samuel: Why?**

**Slippy: He refuses to bury the hatchet for when you apparently wouldn't stop saying that you saved him, and now he feels that someone apparently like you shouldn't join.**

**Samuel: Wait, I thought this training was for the battle of Earth, not to join the team.**

**Peppy, Fox, & Krystal: Slippy!**

**Slippy: What'd I say?**

**Samuel: So, what is this exactly?**

**Fox: Well...**

**Fox told the story of what Pepper said to the team at the beginning of the mission, of how every enemy they met was talking of recruiting him, how he was monitored in battle by most people who had the tech to send something to watch Earth like that. As Samuel learned the story he was amazed by all the people monitoring his planet apparently he never became enraged from being watched with no help because when he asked about it Fox said that Pepper didn't have the clearance and would've helped ASAP. He was also amazed from the recruitment he was going to get from an anthropomorphic wolf and monkey. Fox then finished and told him the real reason of the training, to see if he could join the Star Fox team. All though that was the real reason of the training he thought it would also help in battle, but as he tried to tell Fox he interrupted asking him the resulting percentage of joining the team.**

**Fox: So, how about it? Want to know the progress so far?**

**Samuel: Sure.**

**Fox: You're... in the green! If you at least pass the next session you still have a good chance of joining!**

**Slippy: Yeah! I hope you can fly an arwing well!**

**Samuel: Excellent! I...**

**As they looked at Samuel with question as he froze, Samuel got very close to remembering who they finally were.**

**Fox: Samuel?**

**Samuel: I... I still need to check with my C.O. about joining you guys even if you guys decide to recruit me, but trust me...**

**In that one moment the team were hoping to hear him be positive, but they didn't know. Finally he made another sound.**

**Samuel: I'd LOVE to join you guys!**

**With that one sentence everybody felt as fuzzy as if their fur couldn't the Great Fox. Slippy went crazy with happiness and put his arm around their new possibly-soon-to-be team member. Peppy and Fox sat back in their chairs while Krystal leaning back on the wall laughing at Slippy and Samuel having a friendly wrestle and Samuel giving him a tickle to the armpits to where Slippy almost suffocated from losing so much air out of laughing. While they had their moment a figure walked in the room and ruined the moment by saying:**

**Falco: Yeah, well YOU'VE got a problem there, my expertise. You still have to fly pretty well before you can get near me!**

**Samuel: I guess you're right... Well I'll give my best!**

**Falco: (Scoffs) (Sarcastically) Oh, I'm sure you will.**

**As Falco left the room at an aggravated pace everyone turned back to Samuel to comfort him after Falco sending the negativity to the possibly new team member.**

**Fox: Oh, don't listen to him.**

**Krystal: Yeah, he's a HUGE push-over!**

**Pepper: Yeah, I betcha it's cause of how you're naturally related to Andross & Andrew.**

**Slippy: Yeah, HE'S A REAL FEATHER-BUTT!**

**Samuel: (Laughs) Wait, you said Andross?**

**Peppy: Oh, yeah he's the uncle of that monkey Fox was talking about earlier.**

**Fox: Yeah, Andross was way more a threat than his nephew could ever be.**

**Samuel: Ok, I think I'm ready for the last session now.**

**Fox: Alright then, let's go to the training room!**

**Everybody then went back to where they were in the observation room to see Samuel try the final session: ****Arwing Training****! Just before Samuel had got in the training room Falco had caught up to him to tell him something.**

**Falco: Hey, I just want to say good-luck.**

**Samuel: Wow, thanks I-**

**Falco: Because once you fail at this session like I know you will, you'll never join and I'll be finally rid of you.**

**Samuel: Well, I've never flown before so you can shut that big, fat, ugly beak of yours before I break it into little bits like glass 'cause I've done nothing to you.**

**Falco then scoffed and went to the observation room with everybody glaring at him, he asked "what," but everybody just looked back at Samuel in the training room as started on the intercom.**

**Fox: Alright Samuel, this is your last session: ****Arwing Training****. Be aware that this session is the hardest one of all, I will tell you how to lift off, but I'll leave you to the rest of the session. This time you won't be on Corneria, you'll be in an asteroid field trying to get around the asteroids, be aware that another priority is keeping your team-mates safe. Note in the session some asteroids are destroyable, they look so once you find them be sure to blow them up to make your trip easier!**

**Samuel: Cool.**

**Fox: So, are you ready?**

**Samuel: Yeah let's do this!**

**Fox: Alright. Good luck!**

**As the magical training room changed into the docking bay of the Great Fox, Samuel noticed everybody was already outside taking out asteroids for the Great Fox. When Samuel got in the arwing he didn't know exactly how to start the bird, so he asked Fox.**

**Samuel: Alright, how do I fly this thing?**

**Fox: Well all you do is just grab that big, red handle on your left.**

**Samuel: (Pulled) Gotcha.**

**Fox: Press that green button on your right.**

**Samuel: (Pressed) Gotcha. Whoa! I'm floating! Cool!**

**Fox: Yup and now just-**

**Samuel: Push up on the throttle?**

**Fox: Yeah.**

**By the time Samuel asked about the throttle he was already out of the Great Fox with everyone else. Fox was just about to show him the different asteroids when Samuel already shot one and found the ones that could break. That meant Samuel already knew how to move and shoot on his own, which gave Fox the thought of another short session and smiled.**

**Fox: Looks like you caught on pretty quick.**

**Samuel: Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for interrupting you back there.**

**Fox: Well, you've already learned how do to what I've tried to tell you so far. So, it's not really that bad.**

**Samuel: Oh, well alright then. So what's next?**

**Fox: Well, you're supposed to cover us by taking out those- (BOOM!) enemy… ships.**

**By this time Fox was interrupted again by Samuel tearing the enemy ships to shreds with every shot made a hit. Samuel also had caught on to what was what in the cockpit by noticing radar showing more enemies heading his way. Samuel then took out the next wave with just as much as ease as the first, then he noticed something about the bogeys. They were the same enemies back on the training stage of Corneria, which meant that made him remember them from something, he just couldn't place it. That's when he noticed a third wave full of new, tougher, stronger, faster, and smarter pilots. Samuel then saw a different enemy right in his face, he noticed that it shot plasma rings that he knew would tear his arwing to shreds. Samuel noticed the other enemies behind the weird, new one shooting rings and instead of Peppy saying it, Fox yelled:**

**Fox: Do a barrel roll!**

**Samuel then did the trick without question, perfectly blocked each piece of enemy fire, and annihilated the whole horde of enemies with a smart bomb. The team COULDN'T be seeing him already using a smart bomb in the smartest already, they COULDN'T! **

**Samuel: Alright, what's next?**

**Fox: Uhh… you just did what I was about to tell you to do, so… do a somersault!**

**Samuel did the trick with the same ease as with the barrel roll and found a good ten enemies on his back. He blew them to shreds with another smart bomb but he realized one got away he couldn't get a shot at, so he blasted with a charged shot yet again before Fox could tell him.**

**Fox: Wow, this is the first time I'm amazed and annoyed all at the same time.**

**Samuel: (Laughs) Sorry.**

**Fox: Oh it's ok, you're just… learning so fast.**

**Samuel: Yeah, that's what I've been told- woah!**

**Samuel had a shot barely miss due to a certain someone and his two cling-ons instead of comrades firing at him the fact that there was dialogue in the training had the leader of the pack say:**

**? : Listen, I don't know who you are but just like Fox, I'm the one who's gonna take you down!**

**Samuel: Oh really I was just about to say the same THING! (Shoots smart bomb) **

**As Samuel shot the smart bomb he realized it had no effect, making no damage to Wolf's haul (That's who it is if you didn't know). He wondered as one of Wolf's "comrades" gave a tip.**

**Leon: If you're to become of Fox's team how come you didn't know that a smart bomb has no effect on u- AAH!**

**Leon was already a fireball as Samuel had used about twenty shots in the same area in a matter of ten seconds. Wolf and Panther then looked up towards the rushing arwing shooting and missing only once on an enemy barrel roll. Panther then tried to establish a speech of his rose but was blasted by the time he asked Samuel if he had seen it. Wolf then saw a huge floating pile of junk nearby and flew into it, hoping he could make a chase and crash and burn the human. Samuel just flew straight in realizing the team had left him for this part since they were already defended perfectly. **

**Fox: Alright this is the last part of the training, maneuvering in a close quartered area. Beware of moving walls as well as stationary, and do a half-turn when I tell you too. Already knowing the barrel roll should make this a piece of cake, got it?**

**Samuel: Yeah, sure thing.**

**Fox: Alright, (Noticing first wall) Half-turn!**

**The rest of the section was the same horizontally, but just going up and down was all that was needed vertically. As Wolf and Samuel then got out of the section and instantly began dog fighting. Wolf was automatically at a disadvantage but made a break and almost nailed Samuel with the long, slender, blade-like wings of the Wolfen. As Samuel saw the trick and knew he was behind him he made a somersault and almost instantly gained back the upper hand.**

**Wolf: What the heck?**

**Samuel: I have you now!**

**Samuel made too many directly hits and timed too many right as Wolf only made one barrel roll and was destroyed immediately after. Samuel saw the room change back, and thought to himself "**_**I'm glad I was wrong earlier, but I still don't know if they'll accept me into their ranks. If they do, then it's time to bring out the old capsule!" **_**As soon as Samuel was out of the training room he saw everybody happy to see him except for Falco who leaning on the wall nearby looking into nothing but just space.**

**Fox: Good job out there!**

**Slippy: Yeah, high-five! (High fives)**

**Peppy: I haven't seen someone that good in years!**

**Krystal: Talk about "giving it your all" that was amazing!**

**Samuel: Well, I guess I'm glad to have some training with tank and ground battle!**

**Fox: Well how did you fly so well?**

**Samuel: I don't know, guess it just came to me.**

**Fox: Alright then let me show to a spare room while the team talks about letting you join.**

**Samuel: Ok.**

**After Fox showed Samuel to the spare he told him of how this would be his room if he joined. Samuel didn't really listen at the time, he knew what Fox was talking about, but was too busy looking out through the hallway walls being giant windows showing millions of stars and galaxies and his home planet, reminding him of how beautiful it used to be. In fact, seeing his home he actually shed a tear out of sorrow from the gray-with-red-flashing-lights-marble. When Fox left Samuel he checked out the room thinking about where he would put his stuff if he joined, he then became easily bored and snuck out to hear the team's decision. He had hidden right behind the corner of the hallway connecting to the planning room hearing the team's every word.**

**Fox: Alright so let's cut the chase, who wants Samuel here?**

**Slippy: I would LOVE to have him aboard!**

**Krystal: I'm going with Slippy on this one!**

**Peppy: Me too!**

**Fox: Me three!**

**Falco: Oh come on! Am I the only one who is thinking logically here? He's a human! Their dirty, stinking, disgusting apes for all I care!**

**Krystal: FALCO! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?**

**Falco: What? It's not like we haven't sucked without him. I don't trust him at all, being related to Andross.**

**Fox: Well if you haven't noticed Samuel is of a whole new species to anyone of the Lylat System who is now going extinct to a bunch of machines that OUTNUMBER THEM INCREDIBLY AND HAS RID THEM OF THEIR ONCE BEAUTIFUL AND LUSH PLANET!**

**Falco: Look, I don't care alright? He can live with his sob-story while he helps him anyway! Point is I think that are team should be this big and that's final!**

**Fox: Oh, really? You didn't pull this kind of crap when KRYSTAL WAS JOINING!**

**Falco: Well, Peppy was getting old.**

**Peppy: That doesn't mean I still can't fly! You better watch it before I get back in that arwing so the team will be so good, to where we won't need YOU!**

**Falco: Ok, ok so you aren't getting THAT old, nonetheless I don't want him here! He keeps thinking that when he saved me he was the big hero!**

**Fox: Oh come on! He only said it three times!**

**Falco: Yeah well- wait how did you know that? He was only once around you!**

**Fox: Well, we sort of monitored you by communicator when you crashed and heard everything. Nonetheless he saved you from DEATH! If he didn't do that you would've been fried by plasma your own main feather-color!**

**Falco: WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY COMMUNICATOR!**

**Fox: Alright I'm sorry, just please… think of the possibilities with this guy. If there are any new emergencies and we're in deep he's our man!**

**Slippy: Yeah, come on Falco! Pleeeaaase!**

**Krystal: Come on, this is my first and probably last favor I'll ask of you!**

**Peppy: You've made good decisions in the past, how about makin' another one?**

**Falco: Alright… I'll let him join.**

**Slippy: YES! (Hugs Falco) OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU!**

**Falco: Alright, (Shoves Slippy five feet off and gets him to fall flat on his butt) get off me you little wimp.**

**Krystal: Thanks Falco.**

**Peppy: You made the right choice.**

**Fox: I'll go tell Samuel!**

**Once Samuel heard Fox he ran as if he was in another battle in the war below on Earth, he then heard the door down the hall open with a "whoosh" as his door opened and jumped inside just in time for Fox not to notice a thing. Fox then came in finding Samuel waiting for him.**

**Fox: Alright Samuel come with me.**

**Samuel: Ok. So what's the answer?**

**Fox: You'll find out. You might not like it.**

**Samuel: Alright.**

**He was led to the planning room where they had their conversation. As soon as he came in everyone stood in front of him, waiting for him. The inauguration then started with Peppy telling him of the risks.**

**Peppy: Samuel Bryers of the Tech COMM forces?**

**Samuel: Yes?**

**Peppy: Are you ready to join to Team Star Fox?**

**Samuel: Yes.**

**Fox: Will you take any orders possible?**

**Samuel: Yes.**

**Slippy: Will you assist others in battle whenever needed?**

**Samuel: Yes.**

**Krystal: Will you be willing to be going on any mission of any kind on your own if need be?**

**Samuel: Yes.**

**Falco: Will you throw your life on the line for other's safety? Of whom you may not even have met before?**

**Samuel: Yes.**

**Peppy: Then by the power vested in me, I now declare you (Handshakes) a new member of Team Star Fox!**

**Samuel: Thank you, my new teammates and friends! I'll never forget you guys!**

**Fox: Just tell me one thing.**

**Samuel: Yeah?**

**Fox: When are you going to talk to that C.O. of yours?**

**Chapter 12: The Assault**

**Everybody began to laugh at Fox's little crack except for the human, which reminded him of his planet in great need. When everybody took one look at the human for a second, they thought that they had already gotten on a bad step with their new team member, except for Falco.**

**Fox: Oh, Samuel are you ok? You know I didn't mean to bring that up seriously, right?**

**Samuel: (Looks up) Huh? Oh, oh no you didn't hurt anything, (Chuckles) it just reminded me that we need to get down to planet-side ASAP.**

**Fox: Right! Now we all know that there are only 4 arwings at this time. That means one of us is going to need to use that land master down on the battlefield. Before you ask, yes I have checked the land master and its fine… for now.**

**Samuel: Well I take the land master again, you guys are probably better off with the arwings since you've flown in those fighters longer than I have.**

**Fox: Alright, again I'll help Samuel with the land master and be back in the air soon. Everyone else needs to keep hitting that fortress, got it?**

**Slippy: Right!**

**Krystal: Got it!**

**Falco: Yeah, sure.**

**Fox: Alright Samuel, you ride with me down to planet-side and first talk with your C.O.**

**Samuel: Ok.**

**The team then ran to the arwings as if there was no tomorrow. (Maybe there wasn't!) The whole team then each did a little acrobatics by all making front-flips into their seats. (Even Samuel!) Once the team descended planet-side Samuel's communicator then came to life with his C.O. making blare at hi**

**C.O.: Samuel! Finally you're back! Where'd those aliens take you?**

**Samuel: They trained me. Oh, and by the way General they can hear you so I wouldn't be calling them "aliens," right off the bat.**

**C.O.: Really? Well then, that's just great. How about you just put the communicator right next to their ears?**

**Samuel: Ok, look I'm sorry General I didn't mean anything by that.**

**C.O.: You better not have. Nonetheless I need to have a word with you.**

**Samuel: Alright, fine.**

**Fox then dropped Samuel off at the Tech COMM base the humans had the front at. As Samuel descended past humans after starving, injured, dirty humans he found the General (Or C.O.) waiting for him at the end of his conference table on the other side of the room looking the other way the C.O. then started the conversation and the team outside listened on Samuel's communicator.**

**C.O.: Son, it's been a good, long day since I've talked to you. Do you mind tellin' me why I have wasted a good five hundred men holdin' the front lines WAITIN' ON THEIR SARGE TO RETURN FROM WHATEVER IN THE HELL HE WAS DOIN'?**

**Samuel: Well, as I said General, I've been training with the people who saved me FROM DEATH, and are trying TO HELP US NOW.**

**C.O.: I could give a crap less about those furry freaks. They haven't helped worth a shit on the battlefield.**

**Samuel: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I was with them! They took out enough turrets that if I hadn't saved their commander, we could've gotten in their base with ease!**

**C.O.: Well, that little stunt you pulled had us wait so they could heal their wounds. They've now got anti-aircraft set up all over that base! If your little buddies wanna get themselves killed then let 'em!**

**Samuel: Then I'm going down with them because I'm now apart of their team!**

**C.O.: Like hell you're apart of their team! You'll have to do way more than bust that base open then be apart of 'em!**

**Samuel: Well at least I- Wait a second, you're saying there's a chance I could join them fully? **

**C.O.: Well, turns out Connor wants someone to go with 'em and be apart of their team to represent us. As soon as he saw you fight with 'em he said you're our man, but he left me up to when you can join 'em. If you and your freaks get us all the way to the time machine, I'll let you get off this rock. Remember, there ain't no other way to join 'em and if you break that machine, you better find a new one or repair it, fast.**

**Samuel: Right! Thank you General! I won't let you down!**

**C.O.: You better not!**

**Samuel then emerged from the base and walked over to the land master with Fox who was nearby. Fox then had to say something to Samuel about the General and his ways.**

**Fox: Thanks for defending the team.**

**Samuel: What are you talking about? I am apart of the team, that's my job isn't it? (Both chuckle)**

**Fox: Alright, let's get to work on this tank before battle.**

**Samuel: You repair, I'll defend, but first we'll need to both find metal to replace the hull.**

**Fox: Right!**

**Samuel and Fox then mad an expedition out of the search of metal, finding whatever could fill each hole and have the land master work again. Eventually they found enough and then tested the tank to see if it would work.**

**Fox: Alright, start her up.**

**Samuel: Ok.**

**The land master then turned on without a hitch, sounding as if it had never been hit in the first place. Samuel then got out of the tank to thank Fox for everything they had been through so far.**

**Samuel: Thanks, for everything Fox. I'm glad we met.**

**Fox: Same here. (Starts to get in arwing)**

**Samuel: Oh, and Fox?**

**Fox: Yeah?**

**Samuel: I can't remember what this is from but… may the force, be with you.**

**Fox: I'll keep that in mind; make sure to keep that comm. on!**

**Samuel: (Laughs) Alright, I'll make sure. **

**Fox: Alright everyone, this is our first mission with the new recruit, Samuel. As you all know, we don't except many new members, but a human such as Samuel well-made exception. Now hopefully, this also won't be our last mission with our new friend, everybody keep an eye out and good luck.**

**Slippy: Back at ya!**

**Falco: Sure thing.**

**Krystal: Got it!**

**Samuel: Agreed.**

**Yet again there was another army of terminators and amazingly another army of humans, ready to give their lives for the sake of humanity. As the team flew and drove in millions upon millions of lasers could be seen streaking across the battlefield, eventually the sky just contained three colors; red, blue, and green. The blue had been seen the most (No wonder) instead of the red or the green which had come from the sky and ground opposite from the terminator fortress. Hits were exchanged as land master shots and smart bombs were seen exploding upon impact of the base but really having no effect whatsoever. Fire was returned from the machines by inches off of hits upon Fox & company, it was the same the other way around but with A LOT more accuracy. Eventually, all the turret fire towards them made Fox sick enough to yell in his communicator.**

**Fox: You know what, THAT'S IT! SAMUEL, I ORDER YOU TO BLOW THAT ANTI-AIR TO ANOTHER PLANET!**

**Samuel: Yes sir!**

**Samuel then tore the anti-air to shreds with no retaliation except for the anti-armor Samuel was duking it out with. Samuel then noticed the huge squadron of flying units heading straight for the rest of his new team.**

**Samuel: GUYS! ENEMY AIRCRAFT! NINE O' CLOCK! NINE O' CLOCK!**

**Fox: What?**

**Fox was then shot down by an FK missile right into his afterburner, luckily he crashed right next to the human tanker and Samuel jumped out and ran dodging huge amounts of anti-infantry fire while jumping for cover behind the crashed arwing. He then crawled up to Fox's canopy, looking inside. Samuel found Fox sitting in his seat with an appearance of death. He lost control due to emotion, ripped the canopy right off, flung out Fox on the ground, put his head to Fox's chest checking for a pulse, found one and slapped Fox across the face.**

**Fox: Huh? What? OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Samuel: THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!**

**Fox: Oh, well sorry for the scare.**

**Samuel: (Closes eyes) It's alright, I-**

**Samuel then opened his eyes due to hearing fire and saw Fox gone; he looked around and just barely saw the hatch of the land master close.**

**Fox: Come on! You don't want to be stuck on foot now would you?**

**Samuel: No, I guess I wouldn't.**

**Fox: Well, you drive.**

**Samuel: Ok, but will you do?**

**Fox: Why, get in the turret of course!**

**Samuel: Oh, well alright then I- hey! There isn't a turret in that tank!**

**Fox: Oh-ho yeah there is! (Eyes something) Let me show you!**

**What Samuel didn't know was that there was such a turret and Fox proved it existed by tearing an incoming squad of the machine infantry. For the machines it was their lucky day since Fox had the perfect shot and took it, wiping out the whole squad in a matter of seconds.**

**Samuel: Nice aim! Guess you've proved me wrong!**

**Fox: Yeah, you should see my hand-to-hand!**

**Samuel: I was going to tell you that sometime!**

**Fox: Great minds thinks alike! Come on, drive and I'll man the cannon!**

**Samuel: Right!**

**Fox: Ok Krystal, you're in control of the skies and Samuel and I will handle the ground!**

**Krystal: Copy.**

**A fierce firefight had then just begun as the land master and the arwings started pelting the fortress with almost no return of fire due to every hit being another turret of anti-anything gone. As soon as the defenses were taken care of, a good one hundred of each type of unit was thrown at the team. Fox tore down infantry with magnificent aim as the same with Samuel and the HK tanks. The story was different in the air though, as FK flying units mainly focused on who they thought was the easiest pilot. Their objective would what anyone else's objective would be if they decided that action, Slippy. It wasn't long before about thirty FKs were on Slippy's tail, luckily for Krystal and Falco; it gave them a huge amount of excellent shots on the machines. Even though there was that advantage, there was a disadvantage; for every five seconds from the time the FKs were on Slippy he would yell in the communicator a cry of help that was repetitive until ALL of the flying machines were taken out. As if Slippy could be hated POSSIBLY more, he set a new level for Krystal and Falco, who were about to tear him in half for not realizing that his friends were trying as best as they could've for his safety. **

**Krystal: All clear!**

**Samuel & Fox: Not exactly…**

**Falco: What do you mean? We just took out the whole- oh. Well I guess that's and exception.**

**Krystal and Slippy looked down at the land master at the same time Falco did and thought the same way due to the fact that there was still half a battalion of HKs on their possibly screwed leader and new teammate. By this time Fox and Samuel were easily surrounded and really couldn't get out of the block without some help.**

**Samuel: Yeah. Tanks take a lot more to kill than those fighters.**

**Krystal: Alright. We'll give you guys some air support, just you and Samuel promise to live Fox! I don't want to see my lover and new teammate gone in a flash!**

**Fox: We'll try, we've been trying for quite a while…**

**The team all started to attack the same tank one by one. They were easily taken down in this order but there was much time wasted with each, so slowly but surely they would take them down. A big problem was that even though a tank was killed, a new one took its place in boxing in the land master. The leader was also losing degrees of space with every shot from a different flank, meaning sooner or later there was a going to be a HELL of a fireworks show.**

**Falco: There's too many! We'll never get through them all!**

**Krystal: Don't think that way! We can do this!**

**Slippy: This is ANOTHER thing I'm going with on Falco!**

**Fox: Come on guys! Don't give up! We'll get rid of these things in no time! Samuel, you've handled these things! Do you think we can make it?**

**Samuel: I- I don't know. I just don't know I'm sorry.**

**Falco: Well. We're screwed.**

**ROB: Artillery support currently available.**

**Fox: Fire! Fire! On any enemy tank!**

**ROB: Affirmative. Targets selected.**

**About five seconds after ROB's last transmission a huge barrage of yellow plasma came down and destroyed a good number of thirty FK tanks. This left a huge space and about half of the mechanical tank division and a HUGE advantage to the Star Fox team. This huge boost of morale allowed the group to tear away at tanks as if they were paper, blowing in the wind. After the artillery strike one tank had actually posed a threat by almost blowing Fox and Samuel out of existence. At one point Krystal thought it was all over. But, just as the FK had its barrel on the land master, a fellow Tech COMM sergeant blew the tank to bits with his heavy caliber bazooka. Fox then requested to get together with the new sergeant.**

**Fox: Team! Report!**

**Krystal: I'm okay.**

**Slippy: I'm fine. I'm fine.**

**Falco: I'm good.**

**Samuel: Perfect.**

**Fox: Excellent, meet at the tank everyone!**

**Slippy, Krystal, and Falco then landed near the land master seeing Fox, Samuel, and the ever obedient Sergeant Williams in a conversation.**

**Krystal: So what now?**

**Fox: New objectives.**

**Samuel: It's straight from the General?**

**Sgt. Williams : Yup, make sure you TRY to complete every objective. We're counting on you.**

**Samuel: Well, tell the general that next time he could have objectives that don't TRY to kill me!**

**Sgt. Williams: Oh, suck it up. This set is easy since you've got allies to help now.**

**Samuel: Don't feel like it.**

**Sgt. Williams: …Just finish the damn mission.**

**Samuel: Alright.**

**Fox: What was that all about?**

**Samuel: Well, the sarge lost his family to the machines and ever since then he's just become a hollow shell of a man. See, when the bombs dropped he managed to get himself and his family out to the hideouts and avoided fallout until these damn machines came in and wiped them out leaving the sarge at age 17 still technically an orphan.**

**Fox: Okay, enough chatter! We need to break through that base. That door hasn't ever really been hit, let alone being put in jeopardy to fall inwards!**

**Everyone Else: Right! Let's do it!**


End file.
